


你的名字

by Leaaasher



Series: The Puzzle [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaaasher/pseuds/Leaaasher
Summary: Crowley 的中间名是什么？





	你的名字

Crowley 站在教堂后门门口，准确地说是靠在停在教堂门口的车上。

你问他为什么不进去？

因为不论他有多不喜欢Newton Pulsifer，或者Anathema Device，或者Adam一家，或者人类，或者人类的仪式，或者婚礼。

他也不能在Newton和Anathema的结婚典礼上跳踢踏舞。

因为Aziraphale不会允许的，并且会对此发表大概30分钟滔滔不绝的布道一般的演讲，到时候他就会想直接堵住他的嘴，用某种现在和现在教堂里正在发生的事差不多的方式。【1】

他能听见教堂里神神叨叨的 “ 不论贫穷还是富有，（Newton应该是个穷光蛋，但是小女巫好像还挺有钱），顺境或是逆境，（呃，在世界末日之后应该什么都不太算事逆境），你都永远balalalalla”总之就是很人类的那一套。然后他们还得交换戒指啦，接吻啦，你们正式结为夫妻啦（在鸡飞狗跳和离婚律师之前至少看起来是的）balbalalbala，Aziraphale一定会感动的热泪盈眶，为了人类的伟大和美好还有对该死的上帝的虔诚。所以，Crowley直到现在都没弄懂：

“为什么女巫和猎物人要在教堂举行婚礼？” Pepper出现在Crowley身后，准确的问出来他想了一早晨的该死的问题。

“你问我我问谁？”Crowley忍住对这个小女孩的赞赏，她简直和她的名字一样泼辣又犀利，但Crowley（名义上还是）个恶魔，恶魔是不能称赞别人的，所以他干脆做了一个“你问了个什么蠢问题的表情。【2】 

“这个表情的意思是，Pepper，”Adam也出来了，教堂里的仪式刚刚结束，现在大部队在往后院的派对前进，新人作为成年人不得不应付小镇里多嘴多舌又多事的宾客们，而作为孩子们的特权就是提前溜走。“这个表情意味着你刚刚问了一个无比犀利而睿智的问题。”

“哦你可真他妈的聪明，小子。”

“呃，Adam，我觉得他在骂我们是白痴，只不过我暂时没有证据。” Wensleydale也跟了上来，Brain在几步之外冲他们招手。

“他是个恶魔，他越显得嫌弃你说明你越棒。” Adam招呼过Brain。

“这么说，我现在应该说，你这个狂妄自大的小白痴，你对我表情的剖析无与伦比的精致，我都忍不住要给你鼓掌了！是不？”

“多谢夸奖，恶魔先生” Brain夸张地对着Crowley鞠躬，“我代表你老大的儿子向你致以崇高的感谢。”

“亲爱的你不会想这么说的。”Aziraphale终于从教堂出来了，他穿着自己最好的一套白色礼服（虽然Crowley觉得它们长的都差不多），“今天是我们可爱的伙伴们幸福结合的日子，我相信你的母亲不会乐意洗你头顶上的蛋糕的。”

“呃，你是在建议我们蛋糕大战。”

“不不不亲爱的，我只是恰好知道有人前两天用酒瓶子砸了别人的头。” 【3】Aziraphale完全没有看Crowley，但是四个孩子齐刷刷的扭头看向Crowley。

“这太酷了！” Adam说。

“超赞！” Wensleydale同意。

“谁的头？” Pepper一如既往的犀利。

“哦你不会相信的，” Crowley回答，Aziraphale不赞许地想要暂停这个充满着暴力和邪恶倾向的对话，但是一个更加邪恶的声音响了起来。

"Pippin Moonchild !【4】” 是Pepper的母亲，她刚刚从教堂里出来，“你在哪？快过来！看看你的头发有多乱。”

Crowley听到这个名字后几乎没忍住笑了出来，男孩子们本来已经对这个名字习以为常了，但听到Crowley笑之后也偷偷笑了出来，Pepper回头狠狠地瞪了他们一眼，不情不愿地去让她的母亲为她重新梳头，期间夹杂着关于婚礼礼貌问题的阐述。

男孩子们没能等到Pepper归来就各自被自己的父母叫走了。Aziraphale和Crowley自行在草坪上来回品尝美味的小甜点，Aziraphale负责和时不时来问候（查户口）的老夫妻周旋，Crowley负责在Aziraphale不注意的时候打翻人的茶杯，把蛋糕放在人的口袋里，把地狱犬的毛放在茶里，把Newton的领结松开并且让它以不可能的方式和Anathema的头发纠缠在一起。

30分钟后，在一团乱糟糟的婚礼和人群之中，Adam， Brain和Wensleydale前后跑了过来，Wensleydale甚至想躲在Crowley身后，被Crowley一弯腰躲了过去，Aziraphale安慰地把两个男孩挡在身后。

“怎么回事？”

“Pepper的怒火，”Adam心有余悸的回答，“可比我的撒旦爸爸可怕多了。”

五分钟后Pepper凯旋归来，她母亲之前精心整理好的头发现在是一团鸡窝，礼服和脸上还沾着奶油。

“搞定了。”Pepper一屁股坐下，Aziraphale好心把自己的茶推给她，Pepper拉过一饮而尽。

“搞定什么？”Crowley问。

“几个胆敢直呼Pepper女王全名的小崽子。”Wensleydale在Aziraphale身后说。

“ Pippin Moonchild？” Crowley故意问。

“Pippin Galadriel Moonchild”【4】 Brain鬼迷心窍地回了一句，然后赶快把脑袋缩回天使后面，看都不敢看Pepper。

“卧槽哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈” Crowley抑制不住地爆发出一阵大笑，远处几个得体的夫人们皱着眉头看着他，但Crowley实在笑的太厉害了，他揉着肚子，蹲在地下，还一边大力拍打地面。

Pepper的脸现在大概和战争的盔甲一样红了，她马上就要投入下一场战斗了。

“这是个很甜美的名字，”Aziraphale由衷的赞叹道，“Pippin Galadriel? 是指环王里的吗？“

“Pepper觉得这是个愚蠢透顶的名字。”Brain还是躲在Aziraphale后面，因为他的表情会出卖了他也觉得这是个愚蠢透顶的名字。

“而且一点都不酷。”Wensleydale补充。

“而且透露出起名字的父母年轻时期的轻狂和无知。”Adam总结，他说这话的时候悄悄看了一眼，保证Pepper的父母确实不在附近。

“为什么这么觉得呢？”Aziraphale温和的弯下腰，让自己和Pepper对视，通常来说有大人这么做，要不然意味着他们要开始及其无聊的说教了，这时候Pepper会翻个白眼，男孩们会跑开，要不然意味着有怪叔叔，这时候Pepper会踢他两腿之间的那个部分。但Aziraphale不一样，他自带着天使圣光的加成，让孩子们觉得温暖而亲近。

“Pippin是个非常勇敢的人，而Galadriel，哦我敢说如果有被全部天使祝福过的女人，那一定就是她了，你的父母希望你是个勇敢，美丽，圣洁的女王，这有什么不好吗？”

“可是这听起来就像，呃，比如说，你爸爸是个摇滚迷，然后给你起名叫Freddie Mercury，（Crowley听到这句话被呛住了），哦不，比那还蠢，我是说，指环王！这是个虚构的小说！就像大街上有人叫Harry Draco Dumbledore,或者有美国人给自己孩子起名叫Batman Superman Kent 【5】！这简直愚蠢透顶！想想看别人在叫我的名字的时候是怎么想我的！他们一定会觉得我和我的名字一模一样蠢！”

“名字并不能定义你是谁，不是吗” Aziraphale耐心的说，它只是一个代号，或者说，你知道的，你的父母在没有见到你的时候，对你的期望和祝福。我是说，你完全没必要按照他们希望的来长，就像你也不用去送戒指去火山什么的。但是在他们给你起名字的时候，他们只是单纯地希望，他们的女儿，就像他们年少时的英雄一样，勇敢又善良，美丽的如天地间的精灵。哦我知道这听起来有点蠢，事实上你从你人生的某个阶段去看另一个阶段，一定会觉得蠢的，因为人就是这样，人是会变的不是吗。” Aziraphale蹲了下来，扶着Pepper的肩膀，Crowley刚刚把上一口气喘过来，准备从地上爬起来。

“我的挚友Crowley”，天使继续说，“他原来叫Crawley【6】，可他也没在地下爬，而是用两条长腿走路不是？” 

Crowley又有被自己一口气呛过去了，Adam在机械地拍打Crowley的后背让他不要因为自己的口水窒息而亡。

“但是他改了名字叫Crowley，我是说，再不济你也可以改名字的嘛，就像你现在这样叫Pepper也挺好啊，我也喜欢Pepper，像你一样，泼辣又直爽。”

“Crowley先生，你全名叫什么啊？” Brain终于不耐烦的打断了天使唠唠叨叨地演讲。

“Antony J Crowley” 恶魔坐在地下，卡着自己的嗓子说。

“J是什么？” Pepper问。

天使刚刚要回答。Crowley抢先开了口。

“有奖竞猜，” Crowley站起来，“谁能猜到我的J是什么，以及是什么意思，我，呃”他四处看了一圈，大手一挥，“我把宾利送给他，或者她。”

Brain和Wensleydale眼睛瞬间亮了起来，但Pepper狐疑地问：“可您是个恶魔，先生，我们能保证我们猜出来后能得到宾利呢？”

“猜名字又不花钱，”Brain说，“甚至不用耗费任何事！说不定还能得到一台宾利！”

“可这看起来也太像个陷阱了，”Pepper坚持到，“十足的恶魔交易。”

“亲爱的Pippin Galadriel Moonchild 女士，” Crowley字正腔圆地把Pepper的全名强调性地念出来，“敌基督大人，”他又向Adam举了个躬，Adam不自觉的挺直了背，“撒旦在上，请您尊敬的儿子作为见证，恶魔Crowley”，他指了指自己，“在此许下承诺，若是四位年轻人能猜中我的中间名J，并准确指出他的含义，我会将宾利赠与他或她。” 话音刚落，一团火焰冒了出来，三个孩子敬畏地看着恶魔。

“哦哦天呐！你刚刚，是立了牢不可破咒吗？” Brain兴奋地问。

“这是地狱最庄重的誓言，我保证。”Crowley严肃地说。

“Jason！”Wensleydale首先出击，“Jason，同时还是希腊神话偷金羊毛的英雄！一语双关！”【7】

“我跟希腊人不熟” Crowley高深莫测地说。

“他是恶魔！他的名字肯定是基督教的！ 比如 Jacob，Joseph，Joshua什么的，”Brian提议。

Crowley的脸色每听到一个名字就难看一点，Adam踢了一脚Brain，他才意识到自己说了什么蠢话。

“也许就是简单的Jack呢？”Pepper提议，或者“John什么的，您已经有Crowley这么戏剧化又魔鬼一般的名字了。”

于是J开头男名大全游戏持续了一整个钟头，Pepper甚至提议了几个法语名字，但毫无疑问，他们一个都没猜中。

天色渐渐暗了下来，家长们搜罗着自己的孩子陆陆续续离开了，小队的猜名字行动还在继续，但随着人员的消减，活动不得不终止。

“可是Crowley，” Aziraphale并排和恶魔走向宾利，她之前刚刚被当作赌约差点送出去，“我记得你说过，J就只是J，没有什么名字啊。”

“没错。”

“那你让小孩子们猜的意义在哪呢？”

“哦，不尽然是在瞎猜，” Crowley拉开车门，“ 我确实寻思着正儿八经找出一个J的名字来着，但是我懒得想了，刚好小孩们有无限的精力，时间和难能可贵的想象力，所以我就等着他们想出个什么好名字，然后直接拿去用就好了。”

“可是你发了誓，宾利？”

“我发了什么誓？哪里有恶魔遵守誓言的？”

“可是火焰？”

“助兴的特效罢了。”

“Crowley你不能这么欺骗小孩子！”

“我没有骗啊，我说的是猜到J是什么的可以要宾利，我没有说“我的宾利”，或者“什么宾利”，等到有人猜出来，我完全可以写张纸条，上面写着“宾利”然后给他，也没算违约。”

“Crowley！”

“再者，真正的正确答案不应该是，J就是J，什么都不是吗？所以就算我找到了好名字，宾利也还是我的宾利。”

两个人喋喋不休地争论关于诱骗儿童地问题争论了一路，快要到书店的时候，Crowley突然一拍脑袋。

“哦，撒旦啊！”

“怎么了？”

“Adam猜到了！”

“哈？”

“你没发现吗，Adam从头到尾一个名字都没猜，他只是在地下写了个J，然后兴致勃勃地盯着我们剩下一群大傻瓜！”

注释表：

【1】教堂里正在举行结婚典礼，而说话的时候差不多进行到新郎新娘接吻到阶段了。

【2】Pepper的意思是胡椒，所以说Pepper像她的名字一样泼辣。

【3】见我上一篇文章，Crowley砸的是不停唱歌的Freddie Mercury的鬼魂。

【4】这是Pepper的全名，汉语是皮聘·凯兰崔尔·月亮之子，大家可以感受到这有多中二，皮聘是指环王中和主人公一起护送魔戒的霍比特人之一，凯兰崔尔是则是精灵族女王。原著和剧中都提到过Pepper恨这个名字，除了Pepper的妈妈没人叫她这个名字，谁叫她打谁。三个男孩就是因为嘲笑过她的名字被她揍趴下了才成为朋友的。

【5】Freddie Mercury，皇后乐队主唱，Crowley在我的上一篇文里刚和他吵了一架（还拿酒瓶子敲了他的头）所以听到名字以后被呛住了。Harry 是Harry Potter中的Harry ，Draco是 Harry Potter中的Draco Malfoy，Dumbledore是Harry Potter 中的校长Albus Dumbledore

Batman Superman Kent 的Kent是Superman Clark Kent本来的姓。这一串名字都是类比来嘲讽Pepper的本命有多蠢。在中文翻译过来差不多就是有人叫 ： 悟空·二郎神·孙 一样蠢。

【6】Crowley原来的名字Crawley，原著提到过Crowley改名是因为Crawley听起来像“crawly“爬行的，也就是在讽刺他是蛇，所以他听见Azi提这一茬又被呛到了。

【7】希腊神话中的伊阿宋Jason偷金羊毛的故事，大家可以自行百度。之后Brain猜的几个名字里都是圣经里的所以Crowley很不高兴。


End file.
